Rivv Seassy
Rivv Seassy is the District 4 Female whose district partner is Occey "Salty" Cove. She is not finished. She's in my first generation tributes. Rivv was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Rivv Seassy Age: 15 District: 4 Gender: Female Personality: Rivv has always been funny it's just that she has a weird sense of humor. Sometimes, her humor can make you laugh or it could make you cry. Usually, though, it's somehow tied in with killing. Saying this, you can assume she's creepy, mean '''and '''scary, but so many people do think that. Weapons: Ever since Rivv has been in the Career Academy, she's always been intrigued with a crossbow. She's been very skilled with it and has been able to kill tributes using it. Also, like most other District 4 tributes, she's very skilled with a trident, net and awl. She's used each to kill a person. She used the net to trap the person, then would throw a trident at them. Then, she killed her kindergarden teacher using an awl. Backstory: Believe it or not, Rivv actually used to be a very fun girl who'd never act mature. She would wear costumes anywhere she went and would even act like it too. If she was wearing a monster costume, she'd always growl and stomp her feet. If she was a princess, she'd be pretty and act very lady-like. But then, when she started kindergarden, she started to get yelled at by her teacher. Her teacher, Ms. Misery, would yell at her to take off her costume and act like a kindergardener. Rivv hated her and started to get upset. She tried to commit suicide, but her parents caught her. Her cheek still has a mark from the trident, but she learned. When the longest year of her life was finished and kindergarden was over, she decided to stay after class for a while. She found an awl from her parents and murdered the teacher. She left right after and, to cover her tracks, left it in the principals office. She left school and her parents drove her home. Ever since she killed her teacher, she started to be obsessed with killing. She killed a bully in third grade and killed the principal in fifth grade. The Peacekeepers found out, but instead of putting her in jail, said that they'd give her a scholarship to the Career Academy. At the Career Academy, she learned how to use a crossbow. She loved it, even convincing the instructor to let her keep it. She would sit on her roof and aim for trash cans. Her neighbors were creeped out by her and started to move. But Rivv didn't like that. She shoot arrows at their car tires so they wouldn't leave. If they tried to run away on foot, she'd shoot them in their head. When she turned 13, she would set up a trap, get the families stuck in the net, then she'd throw a trident at them. It was her way of having fun. Still, though, she never lost her trait of being funny. Rivv volunteered. Strengths: Accurate, Killing, Swimming, Fast Weaknesses: Climbing, Stealth, Somewhat Weak Height: 5'7 Participated Games The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo's Games of Ariadne Placing: __ out of 24th LivesInDistrict1's 248th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 24th. BaconCanadian's 21st Hunger Games Placing 7th out of 24th. Trivia *Smallest female Career tribute in my first generation tributes. She is also the youngest. Category:District 4 Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:Females Category:Volunteer